Stormwind Peerage
The '''Stormwind Peerage '''is a legal system of largely hereditary titles in the Kingdom of Stormwind. In everyday speech, the Stormwindian nobility consists of peers and their families, however in a more strict legal sense it includes both the titled and the untitled nobility. Members of the peerage carry the titles of Duke, Marquess, Earl, Count, Viscount and Baron. Peers ranked from Baron up to Marquess are frequently referred to generically as Lords. The Peerage is a term used both collectively to refer to the entire body of peerage titles, and individually to refer to a specific title. All modern Stormwind honours, including peerage dignities, are created directly by the Monarch, taking effect when letters patent are affixed with the Great Seal of the Realm. Possession of a hereditary title in the Stormwind peerage entitles its holder to a seat in the House of Nobles, once of age. Titles of Hereditary Stormwind Peerage / Nobility Ranking from lowest to highest in honor: Baron / Baroness A Baron is usually a noble who oversees a small estate with adjoining lands. Baronies are usually too small to include defenses beyond that of a fortified manor and a few armsmen. In Stormwind practice, the title of a Baron may be either a place name, or a surname, or sometimes, a combination thereof. Barons are styled "Baron X" or "Baron X of Y" and addressed as "My Lord/Lady." Viscount / Viscountess Viscounts, in the Stormwind system, are traditionally a subsidiary of a Dukedom or Earldom, and used as courtesy titles for the heirs apparent of such individuals. In Stormwind practice, the title of a viscount may be either a place name, or a surname, or sometimes, a combination thereof. The style of a viscount is "The Viscount X", or "The Viscount X of Y". He is addressed as "My Lord/Lady". Earl / Count / Countess Earls and Counts, unlike Barons, traditionally hold large amounts of land under their charge, although these lands generally only encompass a single large town and its satellite villages. It is also common for Counties to contain small fortifications such as guard towers, as well as a fairly sizable contingent of Men-At-Arms. In Stormwind practice, the title of an Earl, Count, or Countess may be either a place name, or a surname, or sometimes, a combination thereof. Earls are styled "Earl of X", "Count of X" or "Countess of X" and addressed as "My Lord/Lady" The wife of an Earl is always styled as his Countess, as there is no female style for Earl. Marquess / Marquis A Marquess is, in many ways, very similar to a Count under the Stormwind system, and is often a subsidiary of a Dukedom. In Stormwind practice, the title of a Marquess refers to a place name, such as the Marquess of Pinehurst. Marquess' are styled "Marquess of X" and addressed as "My Lord/Lady." Duke / Duchess The rank of Duke or Duchess is the highest form of nobility one can hold without becoming an immediate member of the Royal House of Wrynn, though Dukes are sometimes related to the house of Wrynn--typically by virtue of a marriage to the King's non-immediate family. The land holdings of Dukes are often vast and contain large swaths of land, townships, and serious fortifications. Dukes are expected to maintain large contingents of Men-At-Arms and are often the first called upon by the monarch to supply troops to the King's army. Dukes are styled "His Grace, the Duke of X" or "Her Grace, the Duchess of X" and addressed as "Your Grace." Category:Titles Category:Stormwind Peerage